The present invention relates generally to the field of networkable electrical components, and more particularly to a dedicated memory object which can be embedded into such components and may remain resident within the components for control and monitoring functions.
The field of control and monitoring, particularly in industrial automation, has led to many improvements in various switching and control devices. Among these, devices are presently available which can be connected directly to a data network for transmitting and receiving data in accordance with pre-established protocols. In automation applications, components are presently available which can operate on such networks, and regulate application of power to such loads as electric motors, valves, actuators, and the like. By way of example, motor starters, motor controllers, switch gear, and so forth may be provided presently with the capability of communicating over a network following installation, so as to check certain status parameters of the devices, and to control the devices remotely.
In electrical control and monitoring systems used in industry, a limited degree of storage is provided in networked components for component addressing, and similar functions. For example, in known industrial automation applications, node addresses, and similar data may be stored in specific networked components and used in protocols for exchanging data between the components and remote control or monitoring systems. Such addresses must generally be programmed manually, however, and provide only limited identification and functionality in addressing and identifying the particular networked components.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for embedding information into networked electrical components which enhances the functionality of the components in a system. There is a particular need for a technique which would allow for a simplified programming, and provide dedicated memory for specific types of data useful in identifying, monitoring and controlling system components.
The present invention provides a dedicated memory object which can be embedded into industrial control and monitoring equipment to respond to such needs. The memory object includes dedicated memory segments or sectors provided in pre-established blocks which can be designed into components and cooperate with processors, memory, and network interface circuitry to provide enhanced functionality. Specifically, the memory objects are conveniently designed for programming via a temporary or permanent data network connection, such as from a remote location. The memory objects include blocks of data for identifying specific information, such as system-specific designations, component-specific designations, component size or dimensions, component locations or coordinates, and so forth. The data may also include dedicated or allocated memory blocks for configuration information, such as for identifying a function or a physical configuration (e.g., a wiring configuration) of a component within the system. Additional memory blocks may be provided in the object for identifying input or output circuits, and devices coupled to the circuits.
The memory object may be programmed and subsequently used for identifying the particular components, along with parameters monitored or maintained by the component. Thus, in a motor control center, or similar factory automation system, individual components may be pre-designed to include the memory object which may be programmed during assembly or installation of the components in the system. Thereafter, the object can be accessed by a network to identify component locations, component designations, input designations, output designations, and so forth. The object also permits reprogramming in the event of a change in the system or its configuration.